El mayarah
by police3612
Summary: Ambientato durante l'episodio 3X06 "midvale". Dopo la loro rottura Maggie ed Alex sono entrambe devastate mentre si rendono conto che non possono vivere l'una senza l'altra, per fortuna a risolvere la situazione ci pensa Eliza. Sanvers!


N.B.: Supergirl e i suoi personaggi appartengono ai creatori della serie, non è intesa nessuna violazione del copyright

**Ciao! non mi è proprio andato giù il modo in cui hanno troncato la storia tra Alex e Maggie dopottutto quello che sono riuscite a superare insieme, quindi ho scritto la mia versione della storia. Spero vi piaccia! **

ELIZA P.O.V.

Non appena kara mi ha chiamata per avvisarmi che lei ed Alex stavano arrivando ho iniziato a preoccuparmi, non è che non mi fa piacere che vengano anzi sono sempre strafelice di passare del tempo con le mie ragazze, e solo che di solito ci mettiamo mesi per pianificare di stare insieme per una o due settimane e finisco sempre per essere io che le raggiungo a National City considerando che non si perdono un giorno di lavoro per niente al mondo a me che non sia davvero necessario, cosi non può fare a meno di emergere il mio istinto protettivo da mamma sentendo che mollano tutto cosi di colpo. Cerco di tenere a bada la mia preoccupazione dopottutto può sempre essere che abbiano semplicemente deciso di prendersi una vacanza, si certo come no, a volte dimentico di chi sto parlando, Alex e kara non sanno nemmeno che significa la parola vacanza, probabilmente sono le persone con più senso di responsabilità dell'intera galassia. I miei timori sono confermati non appena le mie ragazze scendono dalla macchina, non sembrano per niente felici e questo è molto strano considerando che Kara è praticamente il motivo per cui hanno inventato la parola e che Alex da quando ha incontrato una certa detectiv è a dir poco raggiante. Mi stacco dalla porta per raggiungerle, le avvolgo entrambe in un grande abbraccio e poi entriamo in casa dove ci sediamo sul divano.

E: Allora ragazze come state? Va tutto bene ?

Basta questa mia semplice domanda per rompere la diga che Alex aveva messo su, riducendola in un pasticcio singhiozzante e facendo entrare me in modalita panico poichè deve essere successo qualcosa di veramente grave se Alex sta piangendo davanti a noi mentre di solito indossa la facciata da duro agente del D.E.O. freddo e raccolto. L'abbraccio nuovamente e cerco di trasmetterle tutto il conforto di cui ha bisogno mentre aspetto che si calmi abbastanza da poter parlare e spiegarmi cosa succede.

E: Tesoro, qual è il problema?

A: Ho incasinato tutto mamma

A stento riconosco le parole siccome le dice sussurando, vorrei chiederle di spigarsi meglio ma mi trattengo, conoscendo Alex parlerà non appena sarà pronta. Ciò accade qualche minuto più tardi.

A: Io e Maggie non stiamo più insieme, le ho detto di volere figli in futuro, ma lei non ne vuole e cosi ci siamo lasciate, mi ha detto che quando arriverà il momento sarò un ottima mamma ma io non voglio che quel momento arrivi senza di lei, mi ha insegnato ad essere felice, non riesco a pensare ad una vita dove lei non è al mio fianco, io la amo.

Ricomincia a piangere ed io le accarezzo i capelli e le ripeto che tutto si risolverà per il meglio, ad un certo punto i suoi singhiozzi si placano e il suo respiro rallenta, guardandola in faccia mi accorgo che è crollata, tutte queste emozioni hanno avuto la meglio su di lei lasciandola esausta sia emotivamente che fisicamente. La osservo per qualche altro istante poi rivolgo la mia attenzione a Kara e le faccio segno di seguirmi fuori dalla stanza per non disturbare il sonno di Alex.

E: Kara, tesoro, ho bisogno che tu mi porti a NAtional City per favore.

Lei annuisce e ci dirigiamo verso il luogo da me indicato, la vista dall'alto è mozzafiato e la sensazione di libertà che si prova volando è sorprendente. Dopo poco atterriamo.

K: Allora, dove andiamo?

E: Io ho una questione da risolvere, tu torna pure da Alex, avrà bisogno di sua sorella quando si sveglia

K: D'accordo, però prometti di chiamarmi se hai bisogno

E: L'ho prometto.

Guardo affascinata mentre Kara spicca il volo, non posso ancora credere che sia diventata Supergirl, come non posso ancora credere che Alex lavora per il D.E.O., ogni volta che le vedo in azione sono cosi spaventata poichè conosco la pericolosità del loro lavoro, ma sono soprattutto molto fiera di loro che sono disposte a sacrificarsi pur di salvare persone innocenti. Esco dai miei pensieri e mi incammino verso il distretto di Maggie dove mi informano che si è presa qualche giorno libero, prossima tappa l'appartamento di Maggie. Sto bussando alla sua porta da più di cinque minuti quando esce la sua vicina di casa che mi dice che Maggie non è in casa, vado cosi al bar per alieni, dove una volta entrata vado dal barista per chiedere informazioni.

E: Hai visto Maggie?

B: No ieri era qui e ha bevuto parecchio, ad un certo punto mi sono rifiutato di servirle altri drink e mi sono offerto di chiamarle un taxi ma lei ha detto che avrebbe camminato fino a casa

E: Va bene grazie.

IL barista mi sta un cenno mentro esco; ho esaurito le opzioni cosi chiamo J'onn.

E: J'onn, ciao, ho bisogno di un grosso favore

J: Ciao Eliza, dimmi pure

E: Puoi rintracciare il cellulare di Maggie?

J: L'ho faccio fare subito dall'agente Schott, ma che succede?

E: Non lo so ancora ma lo scoprirò

J: D'accordo, ti mando un messaggio con l'indirizzo, fammi sapere se hai bisogno di aiuto

E: Grazie J'onn

J: Di niente.

Aspetto il messaggio di J'onn poi lo apro e chiamo un taxi per portarmi all'indirizzo dove si trova Maggie o almeno il suo cellulare. Quando la macchina si ferma scopro che la detectiv si è rifuggiata in un'altro bar, pago l'autista e mi avvicino all'entrata del locale. Esito per alcuni istanti poichè mi preoccupa la vista che mi aspetta all'interno, alla fine però mi decido ed entro. Come mi aspettavo Maggie si è rintanata in un angolo lontano dalla folla e davanti a lei ci sono parecchi drink vuoti, scuoto la testa per il modo simile che hanno Alex e Maggie di affrontare i problemi e mi avvicino a quest'ultima

E: Maggie

Si gira di scatto e cerca anche di rispondere ma non riesce a formulare una frase che abbia senso ed io mi accorgo che è troppo ubrica perfino per ricordare il suo nome, figuriamoci per affrontare un discorso importante, cosi la riaccompagno nel suo appartamento dove si addormenta quasi istantaneamente.

MAGGIE P.O.V.

Mi sveglio e la prima cosa che noto è che la mia testa fa malissimo ed il mio stomaco è sotto sopra, pian piano riaffiorano i ricordi del bar ed io mi copro la faccia con le mani non appena mi rendo conto che Eliza mi ha trovata completamente sprecata e che probabilmente deve essere stata lei a riportarmi nel mio appartamento. Per mia fortuna però, a giudicare dai raggi del sole che entrano dalla finestra, tutto ciò deve essere avvenuto ieri sera tardi e quindi Eliza sarà tornata a casa ed io farò in modo di evitarla per il resto della mia vita. N on so perchè mi importa tanto l'opinione della madre della mia ragazza, o meglio ex ragazza, per colpa mia, dopottutto sono un adulta e se decido di bere qualche drink per superare una rottura, non sono problemi di nessuno, è solo che nonostante il mio stato non esattamente lucido, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare lo sguardo di disapprovazione che mi ha rivolto e questo mi ha fatto sentire terribilmente in colpa, e pensandoci un pò riesco anche a capirne il motivo, non ho mai avuto una figura materna che mi abbia voluto bene e immagino che Eliza abbia ricoperto questo ruolo a tal punto che non voglio in alcun modo deluderla. Mi alzo dal letto e decido di andare alla ricerca di qualcosa per alleviare il mio mal di testa, sono indecisa tra del Tylenol o qualche altro drink, vado per quest'ultimo, ho già decido che mi prenderò delle ferie tanto vale bere qualcosa in modo da intorpidire il dolore invece che accentuarlo con tutti i pensieri che mi vengono in mente quando sono lucida. Apro la porta della mia camera da letto e proseguo fino al frigo dove sto per afferrare una birra noncurante dell'ambiente che mi circonda ed è per questo che rimango sorpresa quando sento una voce alle mie spalle.

E: Margaret Sawyer, cosa pensi di fare?

Margaret?! seriamente?! Nessuno mi chiama cosi da una vita, e improvvisamente capisco cosa intende Alex quando dice che odia quando Eliza la chiama con il suo nome intero, il tono intrecciato di delusione mi fa sentire un tale senso di colpa che non proverei neanche rapinando una banca. Eliza mi raggiunge in pochi passi, mi toglie la bottiglia dalle mani,la ripone in frigo e chiude lo sportello con finalità quasi a disegnarci una grande X rossa, poi si rivolge a me che non ho ancora pronunciato parola.

E: E' un pò presto per bere, non credi?

Andiamo Maggie svegliati non hai alcun motivo per sentirti come se fossi stata chiamata nell'ufficio del preside. Aquesto punto più per sfida che per reale voglia di bere tento di afferrare nuovamente la birra ma Eliza mi anticipa tenendo chiuso lo sportello con la sua mano, poi con la mano libera prende un bicchiere d'acqua e del Tylenor dal bancone, che fino ad ora non avevo notato, e me li porge.

E: Prendi questi invece, ti saranno più di aiuto con quel brutto mal di testa che sono sicura hai.

La guardo per un momento e a giudicare dalla determinazione che vedo nei suoi occhi so che non vincerò questa battaglia, cosi prendo l'anti dolorifico che mi sta offrendo e lo butto giù rapidamente. Poso il bicchiere e noto che l'espressione di Eliza si è addolcita mentre mi guida fino al divano.

E: Dai vieni siediamoci, dobbiamo parlare.

Mi siedo nell'angolo del divano più lontano dalla donna che vedo come una madre che rompe, immediatamente il silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato.

E: Allora come stai?

Sto lottando per tenere le mie emozioni sotto controllo, dai Maggie, sei il detectiv Sawyer affronti ogni giorno qualsiasi criminale, sia umano sia alieno, puoi superare una conversazione senza cadere a pezzi, ecco la soluzione, metto su la maschera da detectiv senza paura.

M: Sto bene

E: Prova ancora, però questa volta mi piacerebbe parlare con Maggie non con il detectiv Sawyer, puoi togliere la maschera. Rimango interdetta, di solito sono brava a compartimentalizzare, la mia faccia deve tradire la mia confusione poichè Eliza si affretta a spiegare.

E: Sono la madre di Alex Danvers ho imparato a riconoscere i falsi "sto bene".

Sorrido alla menzione della mia ragazza, poi mi ricordo che è ex ragazza e ridivento triste, cosa che viene notata.

E: Tesoro, parlami, cosa ti passa per la testa?

M: Mi manca Alex

E: Oh tesoro, dai vieni qui

Eliza mi attira in un abbraccio ed io che non ho più la forza di trattenerle, lascio uscire le mie emozioni. Rimaniamo cosi per circa trenta minuti fino a quando le mie lacrime non sono esaurite, poi con riluttanza mi stacco dal conforto dell'abbraccio della donna più anziana e cerco di riprendere il controllo di me stessa.

M: Scusa per la maglietta, non so cosa mi sia preso

E: Sciocchezza, non devi scusarti puoi sempre contare su di me quando c'è qualcosa che ti disturba o stai passando una brutta giornata o vuoi parlare o vuoi semplicemente un abbraccio, fai parte della mia famiglia Maggie, sei mia figlia.

Pensavo di aver esaurito le lacrime, a quanto pare mi sbagliavo visto che ho ripreso a pingere, per fortuna però questa volta sono lacrime di gioia. Riabbraccio Eliza e le rispondo.

M: Grazie Eliza, non sai quanto queste parole valgano per me, tu sei la mamma amorevole che pensavo non avrei mai avuto, ti voglio bene Eliza

E: Ti voglio bene anch'io tesoro.

Restiamo cosi per un'altra decina di minuti poi Eliza decide di affrontare l'elefante nella stanza.

E: Allora, ti va di parlare?

M: Parlare di cosa?

Provo a fare la parte della stupida ma Eliza non lo compra e mi guarda in attesa, bhe ci ho provato ma a quanto pare non posso uscire da questa conversazione tanto vale affrontarla il più velocemente possibile, penso di mentire come ho fatto con Alex, ma poi alzo lo sguardo e incontro solo preoccupazione e amore, cosi decido di dirle la verità

M: Ho fatto ciò che è meglio per Alex

E: Cosa intendi?

M: Alex merita di meglio

E: No, tesoro, non potresti essere più lontana dalla verità, tu sei più che abbastanza per chiunque

M: Non per lei

E: Che cosa ne dici se lo chiediamo direttamente a lei?

M: No, perchè lei non se ne rende conto per questo ho dovuto mentirle

E: Mentirle?

Ops, questo non avrei dovuto dirlo

M: Io uhm...

E: Sputa il rospo

M: Non intendevo dire mentire, volevo dire, uhm...

E: Maggie!

M: Bene, le ho detto di non volere dei bambini

E: Le hai mentito su una cosa cosi importante?

M: Non capisci, ho dovuto, io non sono abbastanza per lei

E: Sai già che Alex non la pensa cosi altrimenti non le avresti detto una bugia per allontanarla

M: Non importa se lei non lo vede, io so che è cosi

E: Maggie, tu sei più che abbastanza, e so che Alex ti manca e che tu manchi a lei, allora perchè ti stai allontanando?

M: Eliza, io non voglio farla soffrire e so che farò un casino, finirò per essere come i miei genitori

E: E' questo quello di cui hai paura? bhè puoi stare tranquilla perchè non sei per niente come loro, tu sei dolce, gentile e generosa

M: Lo pensi davvero?

E: Si tesoro

M: Grazie

E: Sei la benvenuta

Ci riabbracciamo e poi Eliza ride all'urgenza che trapela dalla mia domanda successiva.

M: Possiamo andare da Alex, SUBITO?

E: Certo!

Raccogliamo rapidamente le nostre cose e ci dirigiamo verso la mia macchina, sto arrivando Alex e farò l'impossibile per farmi perdonare, perchè non posso vivere senza di te.

ALEX P.O.V.

Mi sveglio e trovo Kara sul divano accanto a me intenta a guardare un programma in tv e a mangiare dei donuts, mi metto a sedere lentamente.

A: Hey Kara

K: Alex ciao ben svegliata

A: Che ore sono?

K: Le nove del mattino

A: Ho dormito cosi tanto?

K: Eri esausta

A: Giusto, dov'è la mamma?

K: E' uscita

A: Per andare dove?

K: non lo so ?

A: kara, sei una pessima bugiarda

K: Non è vero

A: Si che è vero

K: Bene, ma non so dov'è andata, mi ha solo chiesto di accompagnarla a National City, ieri sera

A: Ieri sera? Dov'è stata per tutto questo tempo? Sta bene ?

K: Alex calmati, sono sicura che sta bene le ho detto di chiamarmi se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto

A: D'accordo scusa, alle volte divento un pò iperprotettiva

K: Non preoccuparti, ti va di andare a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia?

A: Certo, dammi solo qualche minuto per mettere degli altri vestiti e arrivo

K: Ti aspetto

Corro di sopra a cambiarmi e dopo pochi minuti io e Kara stiamo passeggiando in riva all'oceano. Mentre camminiamo posso quasi vedere i pensieri susseguirsi nella testa della mia sorellina,vedo che si sta impegnado per trovare il modo per chiedermi qualcosa, cosi decido di metterla fuori dalla sua agonia avviando la conversazione

A: Un penny per i tuoi pensieri

K: Io uhm, volevo chiederti se stai bene, o meglio lo so che non stai bene, ma almeno un pò meglio?

A: Mi sta aiutando essere qui, grazie per avermici portata, però mi manca sai, ho appena trovato qualcuno con cui condividere la mia vita sentimentale che mi rende felice, veramente felice, e che faccio? Rovino tutto, cosa c'è di sbagliato in me?

K: Hey, non c'è assolutamente niente di sbagliato in te, hai capito?

A: Kara tu non capisci...

K: No Alex, tu sei la sorella migliore della galassia, il più bravo agente del D.E.O. e la migliore fidanzata che Maggie o chiunque altro possa desiderare e se non lo capisce peggio per lei, ma non ti permetterò di dubitare di te stessa

A: Grazie sorellina, sei fantastica

K: Tu di più

Le sorrido e poi ci abbracciamo, una volta terminato l'abbraccio decidiamo di andare a prendere le tavole da surf. Mentre siamo in acqua e veniamo cullate dalle onde, ci rilassiamo e divertiamo cosi tanto che perdiamo la cognizione del tempo e quando poi esauste torniamo sulla spiaggia e ci sediamo nella sabbia, ci accorgiamo, controllando l'ora, che sono passate quasi due ore, però visto il gran sole decidiamo di restare sulla spiaggia ancora per un pò. Alcuni minuti dopo mentre ridiamo e scherziamo, l'espressione di Kara si trasforma improvvisamente in un cipiglio.

K: Eliza è tornata

OKay ora sono confusa, perchè il cipiglio?

A: Che succede?

K: Eliza ha portato qualcuno

A: Cosa hai sentito con il super udito?

K: Un battito del cuore che non mi è sconosciuto

Adesso sono curiosa, so che non è qualcuno che sta mettendo in pericolo la mamma altrimenti Kara avrebbe usato la sua super velocità per raggiungerla, quindi chi altro potrebbe essere sulla lista nera della ragazza d'acciaio che vede sempre il buono nelle persone?

MAGGIE P.O.V.

Abbiamo appena accostato e mentre scendo dalla mia macchina sento salire la mia agitazione, sto per chiedere alla donna della mia vita se può perdonare la mia stupidità, ma se lei non volesse vedermi mai più? E se cercando di proteggerla l'avessi allontanata per sempre? E se mentendole avessi irrimediabilmente minato la fiducia che aveva riposto in me? E se...

La voce di Eliza interrompe i miei mille "e se"

E: Qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando in questo momento non lasciare che influenzi il tuo comportamento, sei agitata e spaventata, lo capisco, ma va bene è del tutto normale, ricorda solo quello che ti ho detto prima, sei fantastica Maggie, ricordalo, non permettere a nessuno, nemmeno alla tua testa, di insinuare il contrario.

Ma come fa a sapere sempre cosa dire per farmi sentire meglio?

E: Che tu ci creda o no, anche questo viene con l'esperienza, tutti hanno bisogno di essere rassicurati qualche volta.

Oh, devo aver espresso la domanda a voce alta invece che nella mia testa come pensavo.

M: Mi dispiace, non volevo essere un peso per te, sto rubando il tuo tempo e so che hai cose più importanti da fare piuttosto che aiutare me, dopotutto sono una donna adulta

E: Non sei un peso e non lo sarai mai, come non ci sarà mai qualcosa di più importante, tu lo sei, e poi non si è mai troppo grandi per chiedere aiuto, siamo più forti insieme.

Sorrido, mi piace come suona il "più forti insieme", non sono abituata a fare affidamento su qualcuno diverso da me stessa, ma devo ammettere che la prospettiva di non dover fare più tutto da sola, di non dover essere sempre forte anche quando in realtà vorrei solo un'abbraccio e qualcuno che mi dica che andrà tutto bene, è allettante. Mi fermo con lo sguardo perso nell'oceano che regala una vista mozzafiato, fino a quando i miei occhi non incontrano quelli di Alex che insieme a Kara viene incontro a me ed Eliza dalla spiaggia.

A: Maggie

M: Alex

Non esitiamo nemmeno per un secondo mentre ci avviciniamo e abbracciandoci ci trasmettiamo tutto l'amore che proviamo l'una per l'altra

M: Hey, ti va se parliamo? Solo noi due?

A: Certo ti va se andiamo sulla riva? E' tranquillo laggiù

M: Sicuro

Ricevo un cenno di incoraggiamento da Eliza e poi io e Alex ci incamminiamo per la spiaggia e una volta raggiunta la riva mi affretto a parlare poichè sento il bisogno di spiegare le mie azioni.

M: Mi manchi

A: Mi manchi anche tu

M: Probabilmente mi odierai dopo che ti avrò detto quello che ti sto per dire e lo capisco se non vorrai più sentir parlare di me, ma io devo dirti la verità e anche se so che non lo merito, vorrei chiedere il tuo perdono

A: Maggie non potrei mai odiarti, ma di cosa stai parlando?

M: Alex io ti ho mentito

A: Non capisco

M: Io ti ho detto di non volere dei bambini in futuro, ma ti ho mentito perchè io voglio tutto con te, la verità è che sono spaventata, ho cercato di fare quello che è meglio per te lasciandoti andare, ma ho fallito anche in questo pur sapendo di non essere abbastanza per te, guardati tu sei fantastica e beh io sono solo io e non so assolutamente niente su come crescere dei bambini e non so neanche come cominciare a farlo bene e non ho neanche un esempio da seguire poichè sai i miei genitori non sono mai stati dei genitori modello e io sono terrorizzata alla prospettiva di diventare come loro e ti prego di qualcosa anche se si tratta di urlare contro di me poichè questo silenzio mi sta uccidendo e io non voglio vivere senza di te

A: Maggie respira, anch'io non voglio vivere senza di te e mi dispiace di averti spaventato con tutti questi discorsi seri, non volevo correre è solo che con te è sembrato cosi naturale volere quello che vogliono un pò tutti, perchè tu mi rendi felice

M: Anche tu mi rendi più felice di quanto si possa spiegare e mi dispiace di averti allontanata, potrai mai perdonarmi?

A: Certo che ti perdono Maggie e anche se so per certo che la tua paura di diventare come i tuoi genitori è del tutto infondata poichè tu non sei niente di diverso da assolutamente fantastica, capisco perchè ti sei spaventata ed hai corso, voglio solo che tu sappia che io ci sono per te e che di me ti puoi fidare

M: Io mi fido di te Alex credimi

A: Ti credo, vorrei che tu mi facessi una promessa però

M: Qualunque cosa

A: Devi promettermi che se mai ti sentirai di nuovo in questo modo combatterai lìistinto di correre e verrai da mai, ne parleremo e risolveremo la situazione, insieme

M: Lo prometto

A: Bene perchè ti amo Maggie Sawyer

M: Ti amo anch'io Alex Danvers

Ci avviciniamo e ci uniamo in un bacio tanto necessario che ci permette di prometterci silenziosamente che il nostro amore sarà sempre più forte e che insieme supereremo qualunque ostacolo. Non potrei essere più felice di adesso mentre sono mano nella amno con la donna che ha reso reale la storia delle anime gemelle e prometto a me stessa ed a Alex che farò tutto il possibile per rendere perfetto ogni giorno con lei poichè se trovare il vero amore è raro trovare qualcuno come Alex è un occasione unica. Restiamo nella nostra ampolla da innamorate fino ad ora di pranzo quando con dei sorrisi stampati sul volto, torniamo verso la casa dei Danvers. Quando la facciata della casa entra nel nostro campo visivo mi accorgo che Kara ci sta aspettando a braccia conserte sullo stipide della porte.

M: Tua sorella mi odia

A: No, non lo fa

Rimango incollata ad Alex mentre ci avviciniamo a Kara perchè anche se non lo ammetterò mai ad alta voce, mi spaventa quando è arrabbiata, dopottutto la ragazza è Supergirl, sfortunatamente il mio piano di non restare da sola con la sorella iperprotettiva di Alex, non sò quale delle due è più iperprotettiva nei confronti dell'altra, non va come previsto considerando che Kara lascia che Alex attraversi la porta e poi blocca me e chiede alla sorella di lasciarci per qualche minuto

K: E' arrivato il mio turno di parlare con te

Deglutisco nervosamente per poi restare del tutto sbalordita quando Kara al posto di essere arrabbiata mi attira in un abbraccio

M: Non sei arrabbiata?

K: No, certo che no, anzi sono cosi contenta che abbiate fatto pace, mi mancavi, anche tu sei mia sorella

M: Quindi non mi spedirai nello spazio?

K: Potrei farlo se mai avrai di nuovo l'assurda idea di non essere abbastanza

M: Capito, piccola Danvers

K: Bene, dai adesso andiamo dentro, Eliza ha preparato un buonissimo pranzo e poi ha fatto la miglior torta della galassia

M: Se lo dici tu ci credo, andiamo allora!

Ci sediamo a tavola ed iniziamo a pranzare e per tutto il tempo io ed Alex non ci perdiamo di vista

E: Voi due siete fatte l'una per l'altra

M: Grazie

A: Si, grazie mamma, appreziamo il tuo appoggio

E: Mi avrete sempre, mi avrete sempre ragazze, tutte e tre

Rispondiamo contemporaneamente dicindole che anche noi le vogliamo bene. Non posso cancellare il sorriso dal mio viso poichè mi sento cosi fortunata, ho la ragazza dei miei sogni e la famiglia che ho sempre desiderato ed è qualcosa che non avrei mai immaginato, gran parte della mia insicurezza è sparita poichè so che adesso ho una famiglia al mio fianco con cui affrontare le difficoltà che ci si presenteranno davanti perchè siamo più forti insieme.


End file.
